


Segundas Oportunidades

by oxiosa



Series: Brarg Week 2019 [3]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Misgendering, Personaje Trans, Reencuentro del Secundario, homofobia internalizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Martín bufa, se revuelve el cabello avergonzado mientras siente sus mejillas encenderse. La situación es bastante humillante de por sí sin que Luciano tenga que señalarlo.
Relationships: Argentina/Brasil (Hetalia)
Series: Brarg Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551520
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Segundas Oportunidades

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.

Martín casi declina la invitación.

No porque tenga algo contra nadie en particular; lo de Martín roza la indiferencia. Pero hay mejores formas de pasar un viernes por la noche que con un grupo de personas que hace exactamente 10 años que no ve.

Pero es Miguel quien organizó la reunión de reencuentro del secundario, y Martín no puede faltarle al buenazo de Miguel.

Llega algo tarde, y es totalmente intencional. Si va asistir, planea pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo allí, lo que implica llegar tarde e irse temprano. La mayoría de sus ex compañeros de secundaria ya está dentro, hablando y riendo fuerte entre si con bebidas en mano. Martín se cruza con gente que vio a diario durante años y de la que jamás volvió a saber. Intercambian recuerdos y se ponen al día con noticias; se habla de trabajos, de viajes, de casamientos, hasta de hijos. Martín sonríe mucho y habla poco, no presta mucha atención ni participa de las conversaciones realmente. La verdad es que no ha extrañado a nadie; por algún motivo solo se mantuvo en contacto con Miguel y fingió que el resto de sus compañeros de secundario jamás existieron.

Cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Martín en su adolescencia hubiese dicho que aquellos debieron de haber sido los mejores años de vida. Después de todo, Martín siempre fue apuesto y popular, listo y atlético, adorado en el mejor de los casos y envidiado en el peor. Y aún así, a pesar de que Martín mismo reconoce que sus años de secundario no fueron otra cosa que risas y buenos momentos , no es una etapa de su vida que recuerde con especial cariño.

Fueron muchos años de máscaras y secretos. Una época en la que Martín se hizo mucho daño a sí mismo. En la que le hizo daño a ella.

El recuerdo le hace fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios como si hubiese probado algo amargo. Fue su primera novia, y también la última. A Martín le llevo un año entero de noviazgo y meses de negación y pánico darse cuenta que las mujeres no le interesan como los hombres lo hacen. Cortarle fue difícil, y Martín reconoce que lo hizo de la peor forma posible. Fue una ruptura de la noche a la mañana, de la forma más literal; la madrugada siguiente a su gala de graduación, Martín desapareció de su vida para siempre sin más explicación que un breve mensaje de texto anunciando que lo suyo había terminado.

Martín no se arrepiente de mucho en la vida, pero si se arrepiente de eso. Sabe que le debe haber roto el corazón.

No puede evitar buscarla con la mirada entre la multitud. Debe encontrarse presente por algún lado, si es que aún no llegó, o si es que se presenta. En el fondo, espera que no haya venido, espera no tener que volver a enfrentarla. Espera no verla, y no lo hace.

En su lugar, se encuentra con un hombre joven moreno, apuesto y familiar.

Martín no puede decir que recuerde haber cursado con él. Está seguro que, incluso por entonces en sus años dentro del closet, no se le hubiese pasado por alto una cara bonita como la suya. Con cejas y pómulos fuertes, labios voluminosos y pestañas largas, y una maraña de rizos negros que no tiene derecho a ser tan encantadora como lo es. Habla y ríe con un grupo de mujeres que Martín si recuerda, y tal vez sintiéndose observado, gira el rostro para encontrar miradas con Martín.

Martín reconoce esos familiares ojos oscuros al instante, y siente que es queda sin aire.

La vida tiene curiosas formas de retorcerse y enredarse solo para volver y  morderte el culo , piensa.

Por un segundo, considera seriamente dar media vuelta y retirarse. Pero ya es tarde para eso; Martín lo observa despedirse del grupo de mujeres y dirigirse directo hacia él. No hay escapatoria.

\- ¡Martín! - exclama, le dedica una sonrisa amplia - Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

\- Si… - Martín asiente, porque no está seguro de que decir ante este irónico giro de evento. Se aclara la garganta, y con total honestidad admite - Te ves bien.

\- Gracias - le sonríe,y Martín está seguro que casi puede ver un rubor en sus mejillas morenas - Es Luciano ahora.

\- Luciano - Martín repite, sintiéndose como en un sueño. Estudia la apuesta cara morena de Luciano por un momento, sintiéndose como un sueño, y antes que pueda pensárselo mejor pregunta - ¿Querés salir a tomar algo afuera?

La invitación parece tomar a Luciano por sorpresa, pero acepta con una sonrisa cordial.

La casa de Miguel es pequeña, y consecuentemente también lo es su jardín. Hay muchos recuerdos enterrados aquí; esta es la casa en la que Miguel se crío y Martín solía visitar casi a diario en sus años de juventud.. Hay un familiar columpio viejo en el único árbol del jardín, demasiado pequeño para dos personas adultas pero perfecto para que dos niños puedan sentarse juntos, y no es casualidad que ambos lo ignoren. Procuran apartarse un poco de la gente que se encuentra también en el jardín, buscando algo parecido a un asomo de privacidad.

Para no haberse visto durante 10 años, es increíblemente fácil hablar con Luciano. Sigue siendo tan ocurrente y divertido como Martín recuerda, y los años solo le han dado más historias para contar. Luciano habla de su vida, cuenta que es arquitecto, lo que a Martín no le extraña (Luciano siempre fue muy listo con un buen ojo para el diseño), y que vive en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Eso sí lo sorprende; quiere decir que Luciano se tomó la molestia de conducir por lo menos 5 horas para estar aquí hoy. 

\- No gano mucho, pero me gusta mi trabajo - Luciano admite encogiéndose de hombros - Es suficiente para Sofía y para mi.

Martín trata de no parecer muy decepcionado.

\- ¿Sofía es tu pareja? - pregunta intentando sonar casual.

Luciano se ríe, sacude la cabeza

\- No, Sofía es mi gata - mira a Martín de reojo con curiosidad - ¿Tu tienes pareja?

\- No, no - Martín responde, tal vez demasiado rápido - Tampoco estoy viendo a nadie.

\- ¿Enserio? - Luciano sonríe con sorpresa - Siempre tuviste éxito con las chicas, solía volverme loco.

Es la primera oportunidad que Martín tiene confesarse. De decirle a Luciano lo que le debió haber dicho hace años. Martín ya no se esconde, ya no vive su sexualidad con culpa o vergüenza. Es firme creyente que no le debe explicaciones a nadie, pero Luciano se las merece.

Es difícil hablar del pasado. Martín intenta buscar las palabras correctas, pero no las encuentra. No es necesario tampoco. Luciano le gana de mano e interrumpe el silencio con un suspiro.

\- Sabes, estaba nervioso, pero me alegra haber venido - dice - No iba a hacerlo hasta que Miguel me dijo que ibas a estar tu.

\- ¿Viniste por mi?

Luciano se encoge de hombros, pero Martín no debería estar tan sorprendido. Tiene sentido que Luciano sienta que tienen asuntos pendientes.

Permanecen un momento en silencio. Luciano no parece dispuesto a decir nada más del tema, así que es Martín quien decide tomar la carga.

\- No fue mi intención lastimarte - admite, bajito.

\- No… supongo que no - Luciano suspira. Repentinamente se ve cansado - ¿Sabías que estaba loco por ti?

Es fácil recordar esos días. Luciano siempre ha tenido unos ojos hermosos, demasiado expresivos para su propio bien. Siempre fue muy fácil ver la adoración y devoción que sintió por Martín, cegado de amor como para presentir que algo no estaba bien.

\- Si. Si, sabia.

\- Pero tu no por mi.

No es una pregunta, no por lo menos una directa. Pero Luciano se gira, mira a Martín con una mirada dura y fría como el acero a la espera de una afirmación.

\- No - Martín responde, y se siente como arrancarse una espina del costado.

Luciano corre la vista, asiente para sí como si siempre le hubiese sabido.

\- No fue tu culpa, Luciano...

\- ¿De verdad? Porque te encargaste bien de hacerme sentir que lo fue - Luciano responde asperamente.

El exabrupto parece sorprender a Luciano mismo, que frunce el ceño y le da un largo trago de su bebida fría. Más que calmarlo, el alcohol parece darle coraje.

\- Ni siquiera tuviste el coraje de cortarme en la cara - Luciano escupe con amargura - No respondiste mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, y te negaste a volver a verme. ¿Qué se suponía que pensara?

Martín sabe todo esto. Sabe que Luciano tiene razón. Sabe que no fue justo, y que Luciano merece entender.

\- Luciano, yo…

\- Está bien - Luciano interrumpe. Se ríe, pero no es un sonido bonito ni alegre - Está bien, fue hace años. No importa ya, Martín.

\- Si te quise - Martín dice, y es verdad. Martín siempre quiso y apreció a Luciano. Jamás debió pretender que lo amo cuando no lo hizo, pero los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos no fueron mentira - Pero no podía verte como más que amigos.

\- No tienes porque hacer esto, Martín - Luciano responde - Hablemos de otra cosa.

Pero Martín no sabe cuándo ni cómo parar, y el alcohol en su sangre no lo ayuda a distinguir las señales de peligro en tensión en los hombros de Luciano, ni en su mandíbula encajada, ni en sus puños apretados.

\- Debería haber hecho las cosas diferente - insiste - Debería haberte explicado todo, deberíamos haber seguido siendo amigos. Debería-

\- ¡Dije que no quiero hablar más de esto! - Luciano interrumpe con brusquedad, alzando la voz y prácticamente enseñando los dientes.

Martín no quiere hablar de otra cosa. No cuando Luciano mira para atrás con amargura, cuando aún a pesar de todos estos años su herida no ha cicatrizado del todo aún. No cuando aún siente dolor.

\- Soy gay - Martín admite sin aire.

Toda la ira de Luciano se desvanecen con tan solo esas dos palabras. Mira a Martín con los ojos como platos, y Martín observa cómo su rostro va del enojo a la sorpresa, luego a la confusión y de vuelta a sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? - Luciano pregunta.

\- Soy gay - Martín repite.

Luciano parpadea una, dos veces.

\- … ¿te gustan los hombres?

Martín frunce el ceño, empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Si, Luciano - responde con algo de sequedad - Me gustan los hombres.

Luciano permanece callado, absorto en sus pensamientos, repasando su vida con este nuevo detalle en consideración.

\- ¿Me dejaste porque te gustan los hombres? - murmura despacito, como si no lo creyera. Mira a Martín algo aturdido, con los ojos bien abiertos - Eso es irónico...

Martín bufa, se revuelve el cabello avergonzado mientras siente sus mejillas encenderse. La situación es bastante humillante de por sí sin que Luciano tenga que señalarlo.

Para su sorpresa, Luciano estalla en carcajadas incrédulas. Es un ataque de risa largo y estruendoso, que lo dobla a la mitad, y hace que un lagrimón caiga por su mejilla.

\- Bueno, ahora entiendo porque me cortaste - dice cuando puede tomar algo de aire para respirar. Se seca las lágrimas, y mira a Martín con el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios, sincera y sin una pizca de amargura ya.

Martín no puede evitar sentir un poco de indignación con lo fácil que Luciano superó lo que debieron haber sido años de dudas y dolor.

\- ¿No estás enojado? - exige.

Luciano vuelve a reír, se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza.

\- Lo estaba, pero creo que ya no - admite. Mira a Martín con algo de nostalgia, y dice - Yo también sé que se siente vivir una mentira, Martín.

Martín suspira, vencido. El enojo se le pasa, igual de repentinamente como vino.

\- No me malinterpretes, todavía creo podrías haber tenido la decencia de decirme la verdad - Luciano aclara, deja escapar una risita - Pero siempre dije que eras un idiota con más ego que cerebro.

Es el turno de Martín de reír, porque sí, recuerda que Luciano solía decirle eso. 

\- Si, estoy de acuerdo - asiente, intenta dedicarle una sonrisa - Puede que por primera vez tengas razón.

\- ¿Cómo que por primera vez? - Luciano pregunta fingiendo indignación, y ahora los dos estallan en carcajadas.

Martín toma una bocanada de aire, y la deja escapar en un suspiro largo. Ya no se siente tenso ni nervioso, y ahora que Luciano ha escuchado lo que tenía que escuchar, que se lo ha tomado tan bien, solo queda una cosa por hacer.

\- Perdón, Luciano.

Fue difícil llegar a esta instancia, pero ahora decirlo se siente natural. Fácil.

\- No hay problema , Martín.

Comparten sonrisas, los dos más livianos y contentos que cuando llegaron a la fiesta. Martín siente que un peso que ha llevado toda su vida se levanta de sus hombros, y finalmente se olvida de culpas de una vez por todas.

Ya no quedan cuentas pendientes entre ellos.

Los ojos de Luciano se encienden con un familiar brillo cálido y entrañable. Martín recuerda bien esa mirada. Es una mirada que por mucho tiempo le trajó solo desazón. Esta noche, Martín se sonroja y no siente culpa alguna de ser objeto de deseo de Luciano; por el contrario, no lo querría de otra forma.

\- ¿Querés que vayamos a tomar algo a algún lado? - pregunta.

Luciano se ríe, y es curioso como es un sonido nuevo puede ser familiar, como algo que escuch un millón de veces ahora le provoca mariposas en el estómago.

\- Si, claro que sí, Martín.

Martín no pensaba asistir a la reunión de secundaria que organizó Miguel, pero con la familiar presencia de Luciano a su lado mientras abandonan la fiesta de la mano, con el asomo de un nuevo cálido sentimiento en el pecho, no puede decir que se arrepiente.

**Author's Note:**

> ☑ Brarg Week - Día 3; Escuela Secundaria


End file.
